User talk:BlackHreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlackHreat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReverieTales96 (Talk) 18:18, April 7, 2012 No prob. If you're making an important and/or playable character, this manual of style can prove useful for you. http://legendofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Legend_of_Heroes_Series_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Characters. Don't worry on the infobox part if you don't have much info on the character. If you're just going to put a non playable minor character page in, then you can just put a quick description of the character. One quick rule though: use correct grammar at all times so we can look professional to all visitors. BTW if you're sending a message to anyone, don't forget to put a signature so we know who it is sending the message. It shoud look somewhat like this. ReverieTales96 18:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) On the right side of the page, there should be a "Add features and media" section. Click on that to open up 7 types of media for you. There should be a "Photo" icon for you to click on. After clicking on it, you can either find a picture by searching the wiki or upload it from your computer harddrive. Happy editing ^_^ReverieTales96 19:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) As I stated before, then you'll have to upload the picture itself from your own computer hard drive. If you don't have a photo on your computer, then you can search for the picture over the internet, download it, and then upload it from your computer. Please, remember to make a signature so I know its you. All you got to do is click on the signature button on the top of the page when editing ReverieTales96 19:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice job on working on the Rutice page, but you shouldn't put info like that onto the Picture description. Thats why I replaced it with an infobox. If you want to make a Tear of Vermillion infobox, look for the templates section on the right side of the page while editing. Click on "add other templates" then you fill in the blank where it says "Search for a Template". You type in exactly as I put it "LOH4 Character" then you'll get the template onto to the page to edit it. Well happy editing and nice job on working on stuff from the Gagharv Trilogy. I myself never played those games so a nice hand on those games is very well appreciated. Thanks :D ReverieTales96 20:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi BlackHreat and welcome to the Wikia. Great job you're doing. We need a lot of information on Gagharv, so it's good to see more pages on the series. Hope to see you around here more often. Take care! TheUnseelieCourt 22:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Well you're doing alright with info but there are a lot of grammatical errors inside the page. When you type in the "personality" heading. It should be "Appearance and Personality" with the format of heading 2. Other than that you're doing it correctly. Remember to look at the Manual of Style page to know the sequence where to put those headings and info. There's always time to improve with good work ^_^ ReverieTales96 23:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) When creating a new page, you need to add more than one line of text. I encourage the creation of new pages, but for now I am going to delete the Muse page because it is too sparse and at this very moment, I am not prepared to work on it myself. If you do wish to add the Muse or any other page, again you're welcome to do so once you have more information you can provide. -- TheUnseelieCourt (talk) 16:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC)